


what is gone and what remains

by nightbloomingflowers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano-centric, Oneshot, ahsoka reflecting on her own life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbloomingflowers/pseuds/nightbloomingflowers
Summary: She doesn’t regret her path, but on days like this one she remembers.Or,Ahsoka scouts out a village and is reminded of what was once was.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	what is gone and what remains

**Author's Note:**

> another oneshot! hope you enjoy :)

There were wind chimes hanging from the porch beam. 

Painted sky blue and bright yellow, they matched the sky above as they swayed and collided in the uneven tempo of the gentle breeze. The song was soft, haunting, a simple tapestry of sound as Ahsoka looked upon the ruins. People had lived here, once—had sat on their porches listening to wind chimes when all was right with the world.

The people were gone, but the wind chimes remained, a final reminder of what had once been. The village had been raided by the Separatists just a week ago. It looked like it had been abandoned for half a decade. 

She ascended the steps of one of the homes and worn wood creaked beneath her feet. The door was kicked inward, a tear in the thin film that served as a window to the outside. Carefully, she stepped inside. 

The interior must have been warm, once. All that was left was a shell—a dark wood floor riddled with blaster bolts, an overturned chair, a vibrant carpet covered in dust blown in from shattered windows. Broken glass littered the floor and she stepped carefully around the countless shards. 

A glint of light caught her eye, and she moved to the corner of the room—the  _ home _ —to see a plain wood shelf. It was maybe the only thing in the house that lay untouched. 

There was a frame on the shelf, cracked slightly at the edges, and she couldn’t help but pick it up. Just to see. The people were either dead or sold into slavery but the picture was a final remembrance, white flimsi darkened by age and covered in bold strokes of crayon. 

A family had lived here. A  _ child _ , who drew crayon pictures to show her love when she couldn’t find the words. A memory rises, of another young girl who drew crayon drawings in an unfamiliar Temple. Drawings of her family. At first a myriad of orange and red and white and blue, rendering a Togruta tribe that she had once called her own. 

But clear memories of smiling faces and warm hands had faded away with the years, until all that was left was blurred spots of crayon. Her blood family was unknown to her, those pictures lost long ago. Crayon drawings were replaced with pencil sketches of gardens and buildings that scraped the sky, Togrutan faces superseded by Kel Dor, Human, Twi’lek. 

She doesn’t regret her path, but on days like this one she remembers.

It was still quiet when she set the frame back on the shelf. The trill of the wind chimes had slowed into a soft ballad that sang of things long lost. 

_ BEEP. BEEP. _ Almost in a daze, she looked down at the blinking green light of her wristcomm. So at odds with the quiet of an empty village. She answered.

_ Ahsoka, update?  _

She had been scouting the village for droids, but she knew that there were none. The only sounds were her footsteps on creaking wood and the song of forgotten wind chimes. 

She held the comm up to her face. “No, Master, nothing. We’re clear.” 

_ Good. We’re coming in.  _

Anakin shut off the comm, and the quiet returned. It would soon be interrupted by the uneven steps of clone boots and rhythmic tread of AT-ATs.

Yet in that moment, as Ahsoka stepped out of the house and down onto the street, there was only the sound of wind chimes swaying in the wind. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and i’ll love you for commenting!!
> 
> my tumblr is soplantyourownflowers


End file.
